The First Wizarding War
by Reapeageddon
Summary: Darkness looms over the world. As the British Ministry of Magic hears of attacks in Britain, they struggle to counter each move made by the mysterious Lord Voldemort and his Death Eaters, loyal followers branded by him. Who is friend and who is foe? Read more in this story which is my personal take on what the First Wizarding War could have been. Rated T, may change to M later on.


It was October 5, 1970, and Diagon Alley was busy. Witches and Wizards were walking down and up the alley, into the paths leading to other sections, to and from stores, and most of the stores were crowded. The Alley itself gave off an air of happiness and joy. A stark contrast to Knockturn Alley, which was connected to Diagon Alley. In Knockturn Alley, the streets gave off an atmosphere of despair and gloom. The stores seemed to be abandoned, and everything seemed... wrong.  
There was no other way to put it. Knockturn Alley just felt wrong. Which is why Knockturn Alley was the perfect spot for terror to commence.  
At precisely 12:18 PM, Death Eaters apparated into Knockturn Alley. Brandishing their wands they shot off Killing Curses at all that saw them in Knockturn Alley. They entered the stores and began to ransack the items of most value that Lord Voldemort wanted. As it was the first attack the Dark Lord wasn't there himself. Eleven minutes later, the two bags of loot that Death Eaters were carrying disappeared with the ones that were carrying them as they went to speak with the Dark Lord and present to him the objects that he desired.

Abraxas Malfoy was excited. The Dark Lord had made a promise to exterminate the mudbloods and the filthy muggles. He was so proud that he had taken the mark, and his parents were rejoicing. He pulled his wand out. "How about we blast the wall off for the filth, Tiberius?" Abraxas recommended to Tiberius Nott, member of the Noble House of Nott. "Good one, Abraxas." Abraxas and Tiberius both took aim at one of the flats sitting over the stores, and took aim. "Confringo!" was heard and then two jets of light slammed into the flat over Slug and Jiggers. Brick, clay, glass, potions ingredients, and debris went flying everywhere, and large chunks fell on people below. Screams and shrieks echoed through Diagon Alley, and then began the killings. "Avada Kedavra! Avada Kedavra!" Green bolts of lightning shot out of almost every Death Eater's wand, and they killed many, the victims falling like a marionette whose strings had been cut. Children lay on the ground, begging for their parents to come back, while the occupants of the Alley began to open the doors and have people use the Floo to leave, otherwise hiding people. Moments later the Death Eaters began to spread out into Diagon Alley itself. Cries of "Stupefy!", "Expelliarmus!", and "Incarcerous!" were heard very often, and the street itself was crumbling. From the other side, there were predominant shouts of "Avada Kedavra!", "Crucio!", and "Confringo!". Green, red, and blue flew everywhere. The blasting curses just destroyed the shops, and the stunning, disarming, and binding curses weren't doing much to stop the Death Eaters.

Claudius Rosier looked at the entrance to the Leaky Cauldron, and began to sweat. "The Aurors are here! Everyone disapparate!" He commanded. Once almost all had left, he looked up and cast "Morsmordre!", followed by "Fiendfyre!" aimed at the Aurors.  
Once the last Death Eater other than him had disapparated, he ran back into Knockturn Alley, and after setting an explosive ward at the entrance to an illegal goods store, sped into the Floo, grabbed a handful of Floo Powder, and shouted "Malfoy Manor!"  
He suffered the displeasure of Floo travel, but survived and arrived at the Manor safely. The Aurors were not so lucky, with most of them being scorched and burned alive, then being reduced to ashes.

Diagon Alley was in flames. Slug and Jiggers was destroyed entirely, Quality Quidditch Supplies was burning, most, if not all the stores were collapsed, and worst of all, bodies were littered everywhere. Innocent lives were lost. Too many. Aurors were dead,  
some were insane and unable to comprehend anything, others were lying on the floor, screaming in agony. Healers were everywhere, tending to the wounded and covering the bodies of the deceased with white cloth. Aurors were everywhere, trying to find out what happened from those that survived. Stephen Cornville, a half-blood Auror, was terrified as to what could have caused this. Without stopping he took notes of everything, while coughing due to the smoke in the air. He reached Gringotts, which lost a pillar, collapsing one side of the building and crushing others. The Offices of the Daily Prophet also took damage, losing the entire exterior facing the Alley. Chunks of bricks fell on innocent bystanders and Aurors every few minutes. In general, the Alley was much more depressing.

Ministry of Magic, London, England, 3 hours later

"What do you mean, destroyed? Diagon Alley's wards are strong, nothing could have broken through them!" shouted Eugenia Jenkins as she received a report on the occurences in Diagon Alley approximately 3 hours ago. Junior Auror Theodore Thomas continued his report without fear. "Gringotts sustained damage, Slug and Jiggers is mostly rubble, the pathways are in flames, the entrance to the Leaky Cauldron has been damaged and there is much more damage." Thomas handed the report to Minister Jenkins. "It's best if you see for yourself, Madam. Words cannot convey the horrors we've seen today."

Minister Jenkins took the report from the Junior Auror's hands and sent him away. "Merlin's beard..." whispered Eugenia as she read the report. There was an image attached to it and it was of a skull with a snake coming out of it's mouth in the sky, with a view of the damage the Alley sustained. Suddenly wobbly, Eugenia collapsed in her chair. She looked out of her window into the Ministry Atrium and saw the chaos there, with people running about, with images or details of the attack, and a quite rare sight, the Unspeakables,  
were questioning those who witnessed the attack. Lord Voldemort intended to cause chaos, create fear, and sow mayhem, and he succeeded. 


End file.
